One Day
by KellyYeoh
Summary: Mikan had this romantic dream about Natsume, read and find out ;  One-shot


Summary : Mikan is telling Natsume a dream she had the night before. One-shot

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

One day while Natsume was happily sleeping under his favorite sakura tree, a brunette ran up to him.

"NATSUME!" screamed Mikan.

Natsume jumped up and said "What the hell, Polka?"

You see, after Mikan and Natsume got together, Natsume loses his cool whenever he's with Mikan.

"Mou Natsume, Mikan. MI-KAN. M I K A N. Not Polka." Mikan said slowly.

"Whatever, Polka. What do you want?" said Natsume, maintaining his cool.

"I wanna tell you a dream I had last night! Please please please please please please-" Natsume knew what Mikan wanted so he interrupted her and said

"Just continue on with your story la -.-"

"Okay so anyway, once upon a time"

**Fades to the scene**

Once upon a time, there lived a girl called Abu.

**In the real world**

Natsume interrupted and said "Why is she called _Abu_? Abu reminds me of Aladdin's pet monkey."

"Shush! This is my dream so the girl can be called anything! Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted."

**Fades to the scene**

There was this girl called Abu and she was the most beautiful girl ever lived. She had a very sexy moustache, hairy sexy slim pair of legs and arms and her finger nails, as long as a elephants horn. Every man wanted her as their wife, or so she thought.

One day, Abu went to a stall to buy her favorite snack, the 'Howalon'. _*angels singing behind*_

The man selling those Howalons _*angels singing behind*_ was called Natsume.

**In the real world**

Natsume was drinking a cup of water and when he heard that he was selling howalons in Mikan's dream, he splurted everything onto Mikan face.

"What the hell, Natsume?" Wiping her face.

"HAHAHAHAHA I- I- I'm- s-s-so so-sorr-sorry Mikan. XD" Natsume lost his cool. "Anyway, why was the man called .ME? -.-"

"It's my dream so he can be called Natsume, now stop interrupting you dumbass!" Mikan scolded.

**Fades to the scene again**

Now Natsume has always been in love with this beautiful gorgeous Abu.

Abu always buys Howalons _*angels singing behind*_every day after school so Natsume always expects her.

"The usual, miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Abu paid for the Howalons _*angels singing behind*_ and before she could walk away, Natsume asked her

"Which school do you go to?"

"Gakuen Alice." Abu said with a smiley face and she walked away.

The next day, Abu had house practice **_(A/N : In my country, house practice means staying after school doing school activities.)_** And Natsume was curious as to why she didn't come today so he packed a box of Howalons *angels singing behind* and drove his pink fluffy and cute motorbike, as Natsume calls it, to Gakuen Alice to find Abu.

When Natsume reached, some girls were ogling at how handsome he was, some was thinking that the bike doesn't suit him and some thought that he was gay. So anyway, He walked around the whole school and finally found Abu playing Tennis. Natsume was amazed at how long and silkily coated with hair, Abu's legs are.

Abu saw Natsume and ran towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, to give you your daily dosage of Howalons _*angels singing behind*_"

"awww, thank you!"

Natsume went away after that and Abu went to the nearest bench and ate that box of Howalons. She accidentally chipped her tooth eating something hard and Abu ended up toothless but anyway Abu soon found out that the 'something hard' was a ring and Abu ran all the way to the Howalon _*angels singing behind*_ stall and shouted "I do!"

Natsume was really happy and the two lived happily after that.

**THE END**

**In the real world**

"Mikan, that is the most disgusting-iest dream I have ever heard that has me inside!" Natsume said with the -.- face on.

"Isn't that the most romantic dream ever?"

"If it was you, it would have been better!" Natsume said and Mikan was putting up her 3 face.

And this two lived happily ever after.

* * *

I haven't write fics for a long time so no bashing, please!

And please leave a comment on how I should improve or whatever.

THANK YOU~~~~


End file.
